


Silas Sirens

by hallow777



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect AU, SSAU, Silas Sirens AU, Very loosely based on Pitch Perfect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After making a deal with the devil- aka her mother- where she attends and then graduates from Silas University in exchange for total freedom to persue whatever career she wants afterwards, Carmilla finds that these four years at Silas might not be so bad after she ends up joining the Silas Sirens, a female acapella group. It certainly doesn't hurt that she finds herself crushing on one of the members, either.</p><p>An AU loosely based off of Pitch Perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Activities Fair

Silas University was not one of Carmilla’s top three school choices, in fact, it didn’t even make the list of schools she would consider going to. She wanted to stay far, far away from any school her mother worked at, and yet here she was stepping out of a taxi in front of Silas with all the other first year students.

She half way listened to the way too cheerful person welcoming her to the school and when the woman finally pointed out which direction her dorm was in, Carmilla walked off, ignoring the woman’s protests. 

She absolutely did not want to be here, and it must have shown on her face as she stomped her way to her dorm building. People hurried to get out of her way, some even tripping over their carts of stuff which brought a smirk to her face.

Carmilla knew she would have a roommate, she even knew her name already not that she bothered to remember it, but she had hoped for a nice quiet one, one that would stay out of her way but when she opened the door to her room she realized she had gotten the opposite.

Ginger curls bounced slightly as the woman she assumed to be her roommate turned around from where she was making up her bed and as soon as she opened her mouth, Carmilla knew she was not going to make it through this semester. 

“Hi, you must be Carmilla?”

“Must I be?” Carmilla said, throwing her bag on her new bed and flopping down on it, not even bothering to make it up yet.

The nice silence lasted for about five seconds, “Uh, so I’m Perry, your roommate but I guess you already knew that right? Anyway I know we will be spending a lot of time together so-”

The ginger haired one was cut off as Carmilla glanced over at her and sighed, “Look, Perry, was it? I’m not here to make friends, I’m just here to get this part of my life over with so I can finally get on with my life and do what I want to do, okay? Just stay on your side and I’ll stay on mine and we don’t even have to talk. In fact, I would prefer it if we didn’t talk. Ever.”

This was certainly not how Perry had pictured her first ever room sharing experience to be but if that is what the other girl wanted then she would respect that. There were plenty opportunities to make friends elsewhere so Perry just nodded and went back to arranging her things just like she liked them as Carmilla stayed lounging on the bed.

Carmilla was just about to fall asleep, she was definitely in need of a nap after the long trip here, when there was a stern knock at the door and the Dean strutted in, causing Perry to nearly have a panic attack while trying to figure out what to say.

“Carmilla, my dear, why didn’t you tell me you were arriving today? I would have sent someone to pick you up from the airport,” Perry was very happy to find out that the Dean clearly wasn’t there for her but the way she looked down her nose at Carmilla, who had sat up on the bed now, still made her uneasy.

“I did tell you and you did send someone, I just decided to take a taxi instead.”

“I just wanted to make sure you would show up.”

“You made it very clear what would happen if I didn’t, Mother.”

“I just want you to have a good education before you go off and try to make a living out of that hobby of yours. Or whatever it is you plan to do, I don’t even know anymore. Maybe you will even make some friends? You’ll need to fix that attitude of yours first, of course.”

The two of them were in such a tense staring match that Perry really hated to interrupt them but she really couldn’t stay there any longer, the tension was killing her, “Um, sorry, I’m just going to go to the activities fair and let you two, um, talk.”

Perry had just brushed past the Dean when she heard Carmilla hop off her bed, “So sorry to bail on you, Mother, but I’m going to go to the activities fair with my new friend Perry. That’s what you want, right? For me to be normal and have friends? See you again preferably never!” Carmilla slammed the dorm door loudly then pushed ahead of Perry, heading to where she assumed the activities fair was being held.

It wasn’t like she planned on joining anything, it’s just that mingling with the other students suddenly sounded more appealing than staying in her dorm room while her mother was there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come audition for the Silas Sirens!”

“Oh come on, Laura, put some more effort in it or we are never going to get anyone to join. Where is your normal team spirit?” Danny looked down at the shorter girl next to her with a grin and Laura knew she had a point, if they didn’t get more members they would be shut down as they were the only two left but they had already been at this all morning and no one had even come close enough to them to take a flyer.

What’s worse is that she knew why no one wanted to join this year but had no idea what to do about it. The Silas Sirens were always a big deal, they were the best on campus and were always competing at regionals if not nationals but last year there was a bit of a mishap involving Danny, a very stupid guy, and flying fists. The guy had ended up being hospitalized and though it had been officially ruled as self defense, everyone was terrified of the taller girl now.  
“Yeah, you are right. Sorry. Okay, focus! I swear I will get the next girl to walk near us to at least audition,” Laura said it with so much determination that Danny couldn’t help but be proud of the younger girl.

That didn’t stop her from snickering when the next girl walked near them though, “Hey Hollis, here’s your chance. Go get ‘em, tiger.”

Laura eagerly spun around to go talk to the girl Danny was talking about but hesitated when she looked at the other girl. She wasn’t one to judge others, for all she knew despite the leather pants and general punk rock feel of her outfit she could be the best acapella singer around, but she knew based on said leather pants and general “better than you” attitude around the girl that there was a high chance she was going to make a total fool out of her self.

Laura knew she shouldn’t bother, and Danny did too apparently as she suggested that it was okay, that she didn’t have to do this but Laura was nothing if not determined. 

Before Danny could stop her, Laura was walking over to the unsuspecting girl and shoving a flyer in her face, “Come audition for the Silas Sirens? Please?”

Now generally, having something shoved in her face was something Carmilla would absolutely not tolerate in anyway but after she angrily ripped the paper out of the hand that was holding it and moved it away from her face, she caught sight of the owner of the paper and was too busy checking the other girl out to be too angry at her.

“Do you always go around shoving things in people’s faces, Cupcake?” A slight lift in her eyebrow had Laura blushing though she didn’t really know why.

“No, I don’t. Sorry, that was rude. I just… We need more people for our group. Desperately.”

There was no way she was actually going to join some silly group but there was something about this girl that interested her. Plus, if she was going to be stuck here for four years she might as well find someone fun to play with, right?

“And what is it that your group actually does? Contrary to popular belief, it’s kind of hard to read something when it’s mere centimeters from your eyes.”

“We are the Silas Sirens, an acappella group,” Carmilla’s eyes cut to the very, very tall redhead who had come up next to the smaller girl she had originally been talking to, standing next to her in almost a protective stance. _Looks like the cupcake has a guard dog, oh well. It could have been fun._

“Sorry, Clifford. I don’t sing,” Carmilla crossed her arms, looking straight up at the ginger giant and trying to ignore the way the shorter girl’s face had fallen.  
“Clifford?”

“Yeah,” Carmilla gestured towards her, “Big? Red? It fits. But whatever, good luck finding people, cutie,” she told the younger girl with a grin before turning around and walking back the way she had come from.

Hopefully by now her mother had left the dorm so she could get unpacked and settled in. Maybe even take a nap.

She may have resigned herself to the fact she would be stuck here for the next four years, but that didn’t mean she was going to like it.

She had no idea how wrong she would turn out to be.


	2. Shower Singing

As part of her mother’s need for her to have a normal and complete college education, she had also taken the liberty of signing her up for an internship and threatening her if she didn’t participate.

The internship the Dean had picked for her, because she clearly didn’t have a say in this just like every other important decision in her life, was a secretary job that would put her working in the same building as her mother which was absolutely not going to happen.

A little mix up in papers and a few forced computer issues later, Carmilla had managed to switch her internship with someone else. At the time, she hadn’t cared what she ended up with as long as it did not involve her mother. 

Now, as she stood outside the campus radio station, she was starting to think maybe she should have paid more attention to who she switched herself with.

What in the world was she going to be doing at a radio station? It wasn’t that she didn’t like music, in fact she enjoyed a variety of music when she ever got the down time to listen to them. She even occasionally mixed songs if she was feeling particularly creative, but would that be useful here? She had some mixes she loved that she had made but she didn’t exactly feel like sharing them to the world. 

As it turns out, she didn’t have to worry about that at all.

“Ah, you’re one of my interns right? Which one are you?” The guy who had stepped out of the sound booth was rather pleasing to the eye, and he clearly knew it.

“Carmilla.”

The guy opened his mouth to presumably tell her what she would be doing when another person suddenly rushed up to them, “Hi. I’m Lafontaine, the intern.”

“I’m Luke, you’re late but whatever you guys will be sorting and stacking CD’s,” he gestured to the box he had picked up and placed on the table, “there’s plenty more when you get done. Oh and, please no sex on the desk.”

That earned him an eyebrow raise from Carmilla and a snort from Lafontaine as he pushed past them and headed back into the booth.

There was a few seconds of blissful silence that Carmilla really enjoyed as she started working on the CD’s in the box but then Lafontaine had to ruin it.

“Hey, I know you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yeah, I do.”

An icy glare was shot towards the redhead but they didn’t pay it any attention, “I do know you. You were the angry freshman stomping towards the dorms, scaring everyone on move in day.”

“Oooh, mystery solved then. You do know me. You know all about me from seeing me on my first day here,” Carmilla stopped going through the CD’s long enough to look at Lafontaine who was looking straight at her with a thoughtful look, “you don’t know anything about me.”

Thankfully, the rest of their day there was spent in silence other than the sounds of CD’s being slammed onto shelves. 

~~~~~~~~

 

Waking up to her mother sitting on the edge of her bed and poking her in the leg so forcibly she thought it would bruise was not the way Carmilla wanted to wake up this morning, or any morning, really.

“I could have sworn you had an intro to philosophy class this morning?”

“Are you serious? You’re actually keeping track of my classes?” Carmilla was not a morning person by any means and hated getting out of bed, but considering that her mother was currently sitting on her bed, she found herself immediately flinging herself out of bed to pick out something to wear.

“I’m just trying to do what’s best for you, even if you don’t see it. It’s been almost a month now, do you even have any friends yet?”

Carmilla looked over to where Perry was sitting very stiffly at her desk, trying to ignore the fact that the Dean was in her dorm room once again, “Perry is my friend.”

The way Perry was startled when she said that must have been a pretty clear indicator to the Dean who just looked at Carmilla, “You’ve got to get out there, you’ve got to do something.”

“I’m doing the internship you set up, isn’t that enough?”

“No, that is not the internship I wanted you to have. You were supposed to be working for the board, not in some weird little radio place that no one even knows about.”

“So sorry to disappoint you once again, Mother.”

Another intense staring match started and Perry was starting to realize that this was just something they do when the Dean finally sighed, “Let’s make a deal-”

“Oh goody, another deal with the devil.”

“-join one club, I don’t really care what it is, and show some interest in it. Make some friends for once in your life, and I’ll leave you alone to go to your classes whenever you decide to and I’ll let you keep your silly little internship instead of changing it back like I had planned to.”

“How long?”

“Until the end of the year. Then we will discuss other conditions if need be.”

“Whatever.”

Knowing that that was as much of an agreement as she was going to get out of her daughter, the Dean stood up and clapped her hands together once, “Excellent. Do send me the details of which club you decide to join. Don’t take too long though, or I’ll have to pick for you.”

As soon as she left, Carmilla flung herself back down on the bed and let out a long groan into her pillow.

“Well,” Perry started, “she seems very… Intense.”

Carmilla moved her head slightly to look at her, “I think the words you are looking for are ‘very controlling’ ‘psychotic’ and ‘bitch’.”

~~~~~~

 

Since she didn’t feel particularly clean after being around her mother, and since she had some free time from skipping class, Carmilla decided a shower was just what she needed.

Upon entering the shower room, she was pleasantly surprised that it wasn’t crowded like normal. There were very few things she hated more than trying to shower while others were busy chatting like they hadn’t seen each other in forever, and unfortunately, the sounds of water running never quite drowned them out.

Carmilla had to walk past the only shower stall that was occupied in order to get to her favorite one all the way at the end but when an amazing sounding voice started drifting out from the shower stall, she couldn’t help but stop and listen.

_“I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_fire away, fire away.”_

The woman’s voice was very soothing to Carmilla who found that while listening to this woman sing, she could forget about her mother controlling her life for a moment.

She had only intended to stay there and listen for just a minute before moving down to her own stall but she ended up getting so into it that she didn’t even realize the song had ended and the shower was being turned off until the shower curtain was suddenly flung open and she was face to face with the very startled singer.

“What in the name of skrillex are you doing right there? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” 

_It’s the acapella girl again,_ Carmilla thought as she watched the shorter girl cross her arms over her chest, both to keep her towel up and to convey her irritation at Carmilla who was still just standing there.

It took Carmilla a second to get over the shock but then she slipped back into her normal attitude, taking the time to rake her eyes over the girl’s body, “Well, well, if it isn’t the little singing cupcake again.” 

“I have a name you know, it’s Laura. Laura Hollis,” she said, awkwardly shifting her weight from foot to foot and trying to not to blush as the other girl obviously checked her out.

“Laura, huh?” It was a combination of many things- her mother hated singing and music so this would be great revenge, she wanted to hear Laura sing again, she thought it would be fun to irritate Clifford- that made Carmilla open her mouth again, “are you still looking for new members?”

The smile that appeared on Laura’s face was blinding as she enthusiastically informed Carmilla that yes they were looking for new members and that auditions weren’t being held until tomorrow.

“What made you change your mind though? I thought you didn’t sing?”

“I don’t. Usually. But let’s just say that I got… inspired,” Carmilla looked her up and down once again before winking at her and turning around with a smirk, heading back out of the door and leaving Laura to wonder about the dark haired girl whose name she still didn’t know.

Carmilla almost made it all the way back to her dorm before she realized she had gotten so distracted by Laura and so intent on making a dramatic exit that she’d forgotten to actually take a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just in case anyone is freaking out yes, Lafontaine is basically playing Jesse but that does not mean Carmilla and Lafontaine are going to end up together. So if you haven't figured it out already, this story won't be following Pitch Perfect exactly.


	3. Auditions

“Well, that went well, right? I mean it could have been better, but it could have been a lot worse,” Laura said, elbowing Danny who was sitting next to her but instead of smiling back at the younger girl, she just groaned and shook her head.

Danny started grumbling about the people that had already auditioned as the guys on stage wrapped things up but Laura wasn’t paying attention, she was too busy thinking about the woman she had dubbed “shower girl”, since she still didn’t know her name.

She was really looking forward to seeing her again but she hadn’t made it to auditions and Laura felt a little let down. Which, now that she thought about it, it was a little silly considering the “shower girl” hadn’t actually said she would audition, she’d only asked if they were still taking members.

Just as Laura was thinking she would never find out the mysterious shower girl’s name, she looked up and caught her lurking by the stage door.

“Wait!” Laura stood up from her chair in her excitement, startling Danny, “There’s one more.”

Carmilla took a few seconds to breathe and decide if she really wanted to do this or not. This was her last chance to leave, did she really want to do this?

No, she didn’t.

But, her mother’s words and the excited girl sitting at the little judges table made her walk out onto the stage anyway.

“I didn’t know we had to prepare that song,” she said with a shrug but inside she was cringing, of course she didn’t know that because she hadn’t actually found out anything about the auditions other than that it was today. She had had to threaten the time and place of the audition out of a poor unsuspecting freshman.

“Wow, late and unprepared, shocker,” that earned Danny a very hard jab to the side while Laura eagerly told Carmilla that she could sing anything she wanted.

Carmilla kneeled down and swiped the cup of pens off the desk and dumped them out so they scattered all over the tall red head’s side of the table then sat back with a smirk, she was going to enjoy impressing them very much.

_“I got my ticket for the long way ‘round_   
_two bottle whiskey for the way_   
_and I sure would like some sweet company_   
_and I’m leaving tomorrow what d’you say?”_

She couldn’t remember the last time she had sung in front of someone, once her mother had found her learning to play the guitar instead of piano like a proper little girl, anything but classical music was banned from the house and eventually even that was banned once she had found out exactly which songs her mother couldn’t stand and played them repeatedly. From then on, music was a sore topic for her mother so anything music related was done in secret.

But this was a new feeling, one she thought she could grow to really like plus, seeing the tall one’s jaw drop and then immediately close as she glared at Carmilla was hilarious.

“Oh my god, that was amazing!” Laura stood up from her chair excitedly once again, causing Danny to grit her teeth and for Carmilla to just raise an eyebrow at her, “Oh um, right. Sorry. I think that concludes the auditions today. If you get in, we will contact you with the information you signed up with and initiation will be held tonight.”

Everyone who was sitting in the audience got up to leave at once causing quite a bit of noise but the only thing Carmilla could focus on was the tiny woman literally climbing up onto the stage to hand her a pen and a piece of paper.

“Hey uh, so since you got here late you need to sign up. Just your name, number, and student ID number is fine, this is an old form so we don’t need all the other stuff on here.”

“Wow, already asking for my number? Aren’t you smooth, sundance?” Carmilla uncapped the pen with her teeth and leaned forward to place the paper on the floor so she could fill it out while the other girl sputtered and started gesturing wildly with her hands.

“That’s not! I’m not! I just… I need it so that I can contact you,” somehow her face got redder as she realized what she said, “ugh, that’s not what I meant. I meant-”

“Wow, geez, I’m kidding. No need to get so worked up about it,” Carmilla finished filling out the paper and handed it to the other girl before getting up and walking off the stage, back through the door she came through but not before tossing back a “call me” over her shoulder.

Laura blushed and took a second to look down at the paper before she handed it to Danny to go with the rest of the papers.

_Carmilla, huh?_

~~~~~~~

Carmilla stood angrily tapping her foot against the floor as she huffed and glared even though she couldn’t see anyone with this pillowcase on her head. She didn’t even know how she had let them talk her into basically being blindfolded and led to god knows where.

Oh wait, she did. Laura had given her the puppy eyes and the as soon as she had grunted her consent, Xena had wrestled this pillowcase over her head and then basically shoved her out the door. Apparently it was tradition to kidnap the girls that passed the audition for initiation night.

She could hear Danny calling out names as they took off the pillowcases of the other girls, going down the line until she finally called her name and she could see again.

What the hell had she gotten herself into? The place looked like she had just joined a satanic cult. She definitely wanted to irritate her mother, but maybe she should have looked more into these Silas Sirens before signing up.

“We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters who came before you,” Danny said, lifting up the glass and handing it over to Laura who brought it to Carmilla.

“Not going to happen, cutie.”

Laura leaned forward a little bit, “don’t worry, it’s just a cooler tinted red. It’s really good, I promise.”

She didn’t want to but Laura was just standing there holding the glass out to her expectantly so finally she grabbed it and took a sip before handing it back to her. Laura smiled brightly at her and moved down the line until everyone had taken a drink.

“Now, if you’ll place your scarves in your right hand,” Laura started and Carmilla did as she was told though she was still feeling like she was going to regret this in the long run.

Danny had them repeating after her, going through the Siren creed of sorts, making them promise to uphold traditions and all that. Carmilla wasn’t really paying attention, though she was repeating everything, choosing instead to focus on Laura. There was just something about her.

“-and I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Zeta Omega Musician or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves.”

Carmilla’s eyes widened, it wasn’t like she had any intentions of doing that, they weren’t exactly her type, but the heat and venom that Danny had said that with shocked her.

They repeated the words dutifully, even though they were all a bit confused and then they were officially Silas Sirens.

She just couldn’t wait to tell her mother the good news.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me on tumblr at hallow777.tumblr.com if you want for whatever reason.


End file.
